


The Flirty Bartender

by wizardofahz



Series: Ahzy's Summer of Supergirl Fics [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7748422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardofahz/pseuds/wizardofahz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And that’s the bartender who always cards me.”</p>
<p>One look at the woman in question has Alex storming up to the bar.</p>
<p>“Alex, no!” Kara says, trailing behind her. “It’s okay. She’s just joking. She’s harmless.”</p>
<p>“Oh, there’s nothing harmless about her,” Alex growls, shaking off Kara’s hand as she tries to hold her back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flirty Bartender

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was inspired by [this post](http://supercanaries.tumblr.com/post/143742529736/supercanary-white-au-in-which-sara-is-the) and was finished for Summer of Supergirl’s “WEEK FIVE: Alternate Universes & Crossovers". I’m dipping into the Arrow universe once again.

Alex winces as the loud beat pounds into her head.

It’s been a while since she’s been in a club, but she dutifully continues on after Kara, who is pointing out familiar places and people of interest.

“And that’s the bartender who always cards me.”

One look at the woman in question has Alex storming up to the bar.

“Alex, no!” Kara says, trailing behind her. “It’s okay. She’s just joking. She’s harmless.”

“Oh, there’s nothing harmless about her,” Alex growls, shaking off Kara’s hand as she tries to hold her back.

Adding to Kara’s surprise, the bartender recognizes Alex straight away and smiles widely.

“Alex! Hey! How’ve you b–Woah!”

Kara follows after them anxiously as Alex drags the bartender to the storeroom in the back.

Once there, Alex doesn’t take her eyes off the bartender but says, “Kara, can you get us a table?”

Kara glances back and forth between the two women, reluctant to leave them alone in case Alex does something unnecessarily stupid to defend her honor. It’s not until the bartender reassures her with a nod that Kara slips from the room.

The bartender doesn’t look contrite in the least as she remembers the name on the ID she often asks for. “Oh, Danvers as in…?”

“Yes, Sara,” Alex says severely. “Danvers as in my little sister.”

There’s also the fact that her little sister is an alien hiding in human’s clothing. The fact that Alex and Sara are friends will mean absolutely nothing if Sara is scoping Kara out for an assassination.

Sara nods, taking Alex’s words at face value. Then she gets an impish grin. “Ouch. You don’t trust me with your little sister?”

“I don’t trust anyone with my little sister. And more importantly–” Alex’s voice softens. “–what about Nyssa?”

Sara sighs, body slumping slightly at the thought of her ex. “She’s an assassin, Alex, and to be with her, I have to be one too. I can’t do it anymore.”

“Makes sense,” Alex responds sympathetically. To be honest, she’s surprised Sara had held out for as long as she had. “You okay?”

“I’m not killing people anymore,” Sara responds with a shrug. “It was Nyssa or that, so y’know, it gets me through the day. That and flirting with your sister.”

The tease has Alex rolling her eyes.

“How did Nyssa take it?” Alex asks before quickly correcting herself as Sara shoots her a look, “Right. Sorry. Stupid question.”

There was no way the League of Assassins had just let Sara leave. That means Sara had run off without warning, and if Sara had run off from the League of Assassins, then she had run off from Nyssa too. The two were too tightly entwined. Nyssa probably didn’t realize Sara was gone for good until it was too late, though she probably knows now.

On the plus side for Alex, if Sara’s no longer with the League of Assassins, then Kara’s probably safe.

Shaking off thoughts of regret and heartbreak, Sara returns them to their first conversation topic. 

“You really don’t trust me with your little sister?” she asks with mock hurt, placing a hand over her heart.

Sara’s redirect is obvious, but Alex goes along with it anyway. “Like I said, I don’t trust _anyone_ with my little sister. Speaking of which, we should probably go back before she comes back looking to defend _my_ honor.”

“I think I can take her,” Sara says with a cocky smirk.

“You’d be surprised.”


End file.
